I Love You
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: For Carla's birthday! When Kisame first lays eyes on Sasori he knew this was the one person for him, but that doesn't mean it's easy to actually get Sasori to feel the same way... Oneshot, KisaSaso, yaoi.


*Clears throat* Happy Birthday, Carlaaaa :D You knew this was coming, because I so obviously asked you questions about stories things you liked. I am quite brilliant like that. I hope this turned out well and I hope you love it, because otherwise... T.T I tried really hard and this is the only way I can sort of celebrate your birthday with you, so enjoy it, sweetie! It's all for you, my darling!

...

'He's beautiful…'

Nothing could've prepared Kisame for this day. Even if someone would tell him that today something very important would happen. That today he would meet the person that was the one for him. Even then he would not have been able to prepare for this moment. But he didn't mind at all. Kisame would not have wanted to miss this either.

It had all started out as a normal day. Clouds covered up every bit of sunlight, a light breeze cooling down everything a little bit. For Kisame this was the perfect t-shirt with a pair of jeans weather, even if some said it was too cold and that he should wear a jacket. It was warm enough to go without. So he was strolling down the street, one hand stuffed inside his pocket and the other swinging back and forth, sometimes hitting Itachi in the arm, who then rubbed at the spot annoyed.

They were going out to grab something to eat and then see a movie or something. Nothing really planned. Just out to have a good time.

But then it happened. As they rounded the corner Kisame's eye fell on this beautiful creature, simply waiting on the bus to arrive to take him of to some far away land. At least that was what he imagined, because this guy really did not fit in between all these normal looking people. He had practically choked out his words, eyes wide as he stared at this redheaded prince in awe.

Itachi looked a little confused, following Kisame's gaze and then raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. 'You mean the one with the messy hairdo and the hateful look plastered on his face?' he asked, apparently not agreeing with Kisame that this was the most beautiful person in the world.

Appalled Kisame turned to look at Itachi, clearly very offended by the way Itachi just described his future boyfriend. 'That is not called a hateful look. We call this an indifferent look. This shows his confidence and uncaring attitude towards what others think of him,' he explained far better that Itachi had done. It only got him an eye roll in return, but Kisame wasn't paying attention anymore either. They had finally reached the bus stop and Kisame would not go by without talking to the beauty.

Even if it took a lot of convincing and careful flirting, eventually Kisame managed to get the prince's phone number and also very reluctantly his name. Sasori. It was even more beautiful than he looked. No maybe not.

* * *

If getting his number had seemed difficult, getting Sasori to agree to go on a date was even worse, but if there was something Kisame didn't do, it was giving up. He simply needed to find out what Sasori liked to do and then try to find a way to incorporate that into a date. This was easier said than done. Sasori almost never answered Kisame's texts and calling the prince was out of the question. Sasori would either just not pick up or pick up and hang up immediately again, just to stop the phone from ringing.

In a last desperate attempt to get Sasori to answer him with something that would help, Kisame shot the question _What do you like to do then?_ The tone could've been taken a bit wrongly, but Kisame was just frustrated. Seeing Sasori slip right through his fingers was awful. He needed this! Needed Sasori to at least go on one date with him! But then he actually received a long answer that was detailed and held many options Kisame could use. Maybe he should be direct more often? Or was it something else that made Sasori answer like this?

_I like sculpting puppets. Painting is also a way I use my time. Drink black coffee or espresso, so I stay awake for long periods of time. Get take-out food, because I don't like wasting time on cooking. Looking up art of other artists. And things like that._

It was safe to say that Kisame found the perfect date for him and Sasori then.

* * *

'You made me wait.'

Not the best greeting in the world and Kisame was actually taken aback by it. He had been exactly on time or even a few minutes too early and it surprised Kisame that Sasori had actually been there already, waiting on him. But that also gave him some confidence, because if you were early, it meant you were looking forward to the date, right? This was a good sign. But how couldn't Sasori be excited about the date? Kisame had planned it out very carefully.

They would go to a museum that mostly exhibited puppets and other statues that might interest Sasori and after that they would get some food out of the cafeteria of the museum since Sasori also preferred not the healthiest food. Instantly the prince had agreed to go with Kisame, saying he had wanted to visit this particular exhibit for a while already. Kisame had nailed it and was ecstatic. The beauty would really go on a date with him!

Now responding to this greeting was crucial as well, because even if the date had been planned out, it seemed Kisame had screwed up something already. Having Sasori wait on him was awful of course, because Kisame had wanted to go on a date with him. Okay, he could understand Sasori's anger and he would make sure to be earlier next time! If he got a next time of course…

'I'm sorry, Sasori. I should've been here earlier. Please, let me make it up to you inside,' he replied with his head slightly bowed down, trying to make himself appear a little shorter than he was and then waved over at the entrance of the museum, flashing a grin at Sasori.

The prince actually seemed surprise, gazing up at Kisame for the longest time and then without a word Sasori turned around and made his way towards the museum.

It seemed Kisame had saved himself this time.

* * *

Somehow Kisame had made it through a second date and even a third and fourth. It wasn't easy and it was always Kisame planning the dates, coming up with different options every time and Sasori got less picky with every date. Even if Sasori wasn't very interested in Kisame's life and mostly talked about his art or other arts and everything that had to do with… art, Kisame loved spending time with his prince. The passion in which he spoke of his newest creations was amazing to see. Sasori's whole face lit up and his voice would get that little bit louder. It was special and to be part of it was amazing. It only added to Sasori's beauty.

Maybe this sounds a little sad, but Kisame had fallen head over heels in love with Sasori. This guy was perfection and not just because he was so beautiful. It was also because Sasori was fighting for what he wanted to do. He didn't care that people didn't like his art. As long as he did. He didn't care that people said he should find a real profession. Sasori would always be an artist and would never do anything else besides creating art. And it's not like he wasn't successful anyway. Sasori was selling his puppets and had some of them exhibited in galleries.

There was no one who could tell Kisame that Sasori wasn't perfect. He looked up to the guy and wanted to live his life just like Sasori.

It still came as a surprise when Sasori actually initiated the sixth date. Out of nowhere Sasori sent Kisame a text and invited him to come to a certain art gallery and of course Kisame immediately got into his car and drove a full hour that way. Right in front of it the prince was waiting and for the first time he didn't look annoyed. Kisame had not managed to beat Sasori in being there first and every time Sasori had given him this glare. Not this time though. This time he looked sort of pleased?

There was barely a greeting as soon as Kisame walked up to Sasori since the beauty had already turned around to lead the way inside. With a shoulder shrug Kisame simply followed after and inside Kisame found out why he was invited here. For the first time he was allowed to gaze upon Sasori's art works.

And after throwing around many compliments, making Sasori's face lit up more and more, Kisame finally received his first kiss.

* * *

The first fight was awful. Kisame had never wanted to fight with Sasori and hadn't even seen it coming. He was not one to get mad very fast and was a very laid back guy, but insulting his best friend was not something Kisame could just let go. Sasori had no right talking about how Itachi was a spoiled child and had everything he had ever wished for.

'Itachi is my best friend and I've seen him struggle through a lot more than you can imagine, so keep your mouth shut. I don't need your judgemental words. He's been in my life a lot longer than you have,' Kisame answered sharply, shooting a heavy glare Sasori's way.

For a second Sasori's actually looked shocked, eyes widening a millimetre before settling back in the same glare Kisame was wearing. Sasori's problem was that he didn't care much for other people's opinion. He was too arrogant and only believed in his own ideas. So to him Itachi was spoiled and Kisame was not going to convince him otherwise. 'If he's so special, then why aren't you dating him?'

This monotonous reply got to Kisame. Did Sasori really just imply that Kisame should be seeing Itachi instead of him? And then it was also this judgemental question again. As if Sasori already thought he was better than Itachi in the first place and that Kisame was just spewing nonsense. Kisame didn't even know how to respond to it and frankly he didn't want to, so without a word he stood up and left Sasori's apartment.

This was not the way to end their first night spent together and not talking for two weeks was certainly not a great way to celebrate either.

* * *

Apologising after that was the worst. Mostly because it wasn't Kisame apologising. He had waited it out. Or maybe he had finally seen that the way Sasori had been treating him wasn't right. Kisame shouldn't be the only one who wants to spend time with the other… Still it sucked not being able to hold the reluctant smaller frame in his arms or kiss those pouty lips that usually were absently moving against his own. All these things should've been signs for Kisame though and he finally understood. Sasori wasn't really interested in seeing Kisame. It had almost been as if Sasori had pitied him and had gone out with him for that reason.

So the next surprise was when the reluctant prince stood on his doorstep, muttering an apology and asking if he could come in, because it was cold. Kisame had never opened a door so fast in his life.

* * *

Birthdays. Kisame was always one to not celebrate them too big or plan too much, but he was always surrounded by his friends. They would bring him booze and get him this big cake that was usually in the form of a shark. Best way to mess with someone's confidence. So Kisame always really enjoyed his own birthday or someone else's for that matter. It was to celebrate he had lived another year on this planet and had enjoyed it to the fullest. As long as he had all his important people surrounding him.

But these things usually started in the evening, because people had stuff to do. Work used up a big chunk of the day and then sleep was also important, so in the end his friends always stopped by around eight in the evening and then left again around midnight. All the alcohol was usually finished by then.

This did leave enough time to plan other things though. He would go out for lunch with Itachi during their lunch break and he would see Sasori, his boyfriend of almost a year now, right before the party. Dinner together was always nice and Sasori still preferred it when someone cooked for him, which Kisame didn't mind doing. It meant he could make whatever he wanted on his birthday and he would treat himself with some nice steak.

So with everything planned out like this Kisame knew he had nothing to worry about and that it would all just pass by easily and before he knew it, the day would be over again. With that in mind he relaxed on his couch, watching some reruns on TV. Around midnight he raised a bottle of beer to himself and then emptied it so he could get ready for bed.

Surprisingly enough someone rang his doorbell only a few minutes later. Rather confused he opened the front door and then glanced down at his emotionless looking prince, shuffling his feet only slightly. Kisame didn't understand why Sasori would be here right now, but of course stepped to the side to let the beauty in, but Sasori stayed rooted to the spot, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself to say something. And right after he received the most perfect gift Kisame could've imagined. Words he had been waiting on for so long to hear and would cherish for years to come.

'I love you.'

After that Sasori spent the night and then the day, Kisame calling in sick from work and then telling his friends to come a little later.

Finally Sasori was truly his.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


End file.
